


Princess of the Order: Chapter 1

by Marichat247



Category: DC - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ladybug - Freeform, batfam, chatnoir - Freeform, robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat247/pseuds/Marichat247
Summary: Hundreds of years ago, the 2 most powerful orders to existing went to war. The King and Queen of the esteemed Order of the miraculous, Pierre and Giselle Stone, also known as the former champions of the Black Cat and Ladybug had been slaughter 1 year after their beautiful baby girl was born. They had died in cold blood. Their daughter, however, had survived. Despite being a newborn the girl had quickly called on the power of destruction as well as the power of creation and stopped the invasion from the League of Assassins. That was when the league knew how powerful the girl and order had been. They hadn't attacked since.The girl ruled with an iron fist but was kind and merciful. She started her rule at the age of 1. Her life was tiring and strict. She had to have a betrothed no matter what. She hated it, yet everything had changed when a certain someone with green eyes had bumped into her one night.Inspired byWattpad: _introvertednerd_Tumblr: mysticprofessoralienhumanoidanother Tumblr idea post
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Hundreds of years ago, the 2 most powerful orders to existing went to war. The King and Queen of the esteemed Order of the miraculous, Pierre and Giselle Stone, also known as the former champions of the Black Cat and Ladybug had been slaughter 1 year after their beautiful baby girl was born. They had died in cold blood. Their daughter, however, had survived. Despite being a newborn the girl had quickly called on the power of destruction as well as the power of creation and stopped the invasion from the League of Assasins. That was when the league knew how powerful the girl and order had been. They hadn't attacked since.

_______

Damian had honestly been exhausted. After a whole day of eating nothing, meditating, and pulling an all-nighter anyone would be. He made his way over to the boy's dorms, but being sleep and food-deprived he took a few wrong turns. Okay, not a few.....

<><><><><>

Marinette flopped onto her bed, her hair opening from its tight knot. Today had been quite.....overwhelming. Marinette wasn't your average miraculous older, oh no. She was the heir to the throne, Great Guardian in-training, Goddess's Tikki's next ladybug, and she was only 5!! She had sighed. That day she had been forced to go around the whole order and watch the trainees while finding a betrothed. She hated it. All the trainees had been trying to woo the girl and it was annoying!! All Marinette had ever wanted was to have a normal childhood at the order. She yearned to be a trainee and gossip with the other girls. Marinette jolted up. She had an idea. She quickly -yet quietly- gathered the most essential things she owned. Marinette quickly changed into rags, packed her things, and sneaked out. Her mind raced with endless possibilities and illusions of the outside world. All had been going well and she hadn't been caught until she bumps into someone, trips on her feet, and falls.

<><><><><>

"Oof Sorry!!" says an angelic voice. I look around and don't see anyone until I look down. I see a beautiful girl laying on the floor rubbing her head. I reach my hand out to her and say "It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" while helping her up. She looks into my eyes, and I stare back into her baby blue ones. " I-um- My name is D-Damian" I stutter out. She looks at me bashfully and smiles. She says " Hey Damian my name is Marin-Marianne".

" Hey there Marianne, what are you doing out here?" I asked tilting my head slightly. Marianne fiddles with her fingers and says " I need to tell you something. I-I can't do this"

<><><><><>

Damian asks me a question. However, I don't hear it. All I hear is my head yelling " YOU LIED!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE SOPHIE!". I wring my hands. My head is right I am a liar just like Lady Sophie. I couldn't take this anymore. I look up to Damian (who is an inch taller than her) and say " I need to tell you something. I-I cant does this". He looks at me concerned. I drag him to the edge of the order. I spill all my secrets. Every. Single. One. I had to!! Those beautiful green eyes of his melted my heart and plus my life was too much for a 5-year-old!!! After I finish my rant he looks at me. I then realize what I have done. My eyes widen. What if Damian snitches?!?!?! Ohh no you messed up Marinette. " Hey, Hey! Don't worry!! Your secrets safe with me." I look up to Damian. " really?" He nods. I quickly hug him and tell I'm to meet here again at the same time tomorrow and just as I was about to head back to my palace Damian had grabbed my hand and gave it a chaste kiss. That made my heart summersault. " Have a Good night Sahib Alsumui "

\------------

Hey! The first chapter is a bit like the one-shot I posted earlier, cause I copy-pasted it. Why? my computer had been rebooted and everything got erased. So, I made do with this^. 

Hope you enjoyed the short (yet interesting hopefully), but the first chapter of 

The Princess Of The Order.  
bye


	2. Princess of the Order Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's POV along with love square fluff (not ship tho)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously On the Princess Of the Order
> 
> Damian asks me a question. However, I don't hear it. All I hear is my head yelling " YOU LIED!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE SOPHIE!". I wring my hands. My head is right I am a liar just like Lady Sophie. I couldn't take this anymore. I look up to Damian (who is an inch taller than her) and say " I need to tell you something. I-I can't do this". He looks at me concerned. I drag him to the edge of the order. I spill all my secrets. Every. Single. One. I had to!! Those beautiful green eyes of his melted my heart and my life was too much for a 5-year-old!!! After I finish my rant he looks at me. I then realize what I have done. My eyes widen. What if Damian snitches?!?!?! Oh no, you messed up Marinette. " Hey, Hey! Don't worry!! Your secrets safe with me." I look up to Damian. " really?" He nods. I quickly hug him and tell I'm to meet here again same time tomorrow and just as I was about to head back to my palace Damian had grabbed my hand and gave it a chaste kiss. " Have a Good night Sahib Alsumui "
> 
> <><><><><>

Previously On the Princess Of the Order

Damian asks me a question. However, I don't hear it. All I hear is my head yelling " YOU LIED!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE SOPHIE!". I wring my hands. My head is right I am a liar just like Lady Sophie. I couldn't take this anymore. I look up to Damian (who is an inch taller than her) and say " I need to tell you something. I-I can't do this". He looks at me concerned. I drag him to the edge of the order. I spill all my secrets. Every. Single. One. I had to!! Those beautiful green eyes of his melted my heart and my life was too much for a 5-year-old!!! After I finish my rant he looks at me. I then realize what I have done. My eyes widen. What if Damian snitches?!?!?! Oh no, you messed up Marinette. " Hey, Hey! Don't worry!! Your secrets safe with me." I look up to Damian. " really?" He nods. I quickly hug him and tell I'm to meet here again same time tomorrow and just as I was about to head back to my palace Damian had grabbed my hand and gave it a chaste kiss. " Have a Good night Sahib Alsumui "

<><><><><>

From that day on they had met up at the same spot. Sometimes Marinette had to go in her royal wear, but it was a small price to pay. This went on for years until one fateful day...

\----------

Damian and I had just finished exchanging gifts. Both of our 10th birthdays had just passed. I had received a necklace with angel wing charms and devil horns saying "Sahib Alsumui". That had become a nickname only Damian had used. Marinette had made a special announcement about how no one was allowed to call her that claiming she wanted to have a less formal relationship with her subjects. Damian had received a similar gift, a gold ring with dove wings, and inside the ring, a secret message was engraved. Marinette put the ring on him not letting him see the message and made him swear not to look at the message unless she said. Why? Cause the message was short and simple, yet meant a lot. It had said I love you, Dove. The two children had just released each other from their hug when Marinette had to go to Castle of Creation to meet the past ladybug. Just as she was about to go the League of Assassins drops in. Some Monks nearby grab Marinette.

" DAMIAN!!!" Marinette yells as she sees an assassin behind Damian. " NOO" she screams right before her eyesight blurs and she slumps.

I jolt up, breathing heavily. It's okay Marinette that was 6 years ago. Breathe.

1

2

3

4

5

Again

1

2

3

4

5

Tikki flies up to my face and squeaks " Are you okay Marinette?" her voice laced heavily with concern. I had been waking up very often in the middle of the night for the past month always waking up with labored breathing. Tikki had kept me notified of all my strange behaviors in the night. " Yeah, I'm okay Tikki." "Well, there is no use in sleeping now bug, there only 2 minutes till your alarm goes off so I suggest getting ready early." I give a small smile to Tikki and joke " At least my nightmares are helping me with my school schedule now". Tikki just looks at me with a lost look in her eyes before flying back into my purse. I shrug it off and get ready for school. The rest of the horrible day plays inevitably in my mind.

I wake up in a quaint room. My memories were quite fuzzy but I had a feeling that I could trust the place. I head downstairs to only find my Auntie Sabine and Uncle Tom. They rush over to me mouths moving only I wasn't listening. My memories were coming back. I.....I was to head over to my Aunt's place only in an emergency. My eyes widen. In a quavery voice, I ask

" Where is Damian?" not wanting my conclusion to be true, praying to the gods that he's alright. I look over to my Aunt and judging by the look on her face.......Damian didn't survive. I fall to my knees crying body shaking sobs as my Auntie and Uncle hug me.

My Aunt's yelling snaps me out of my trance. I finish doing my pigtails, straighten my purse and head downstairs. Wanting to be early and speak with Adrien before everyone else arrives I grab a croissant and I quickly head over to the school.

I wave over to Adrien who is sitting on the stairs smiling goofily at his phone. He's probably texting his boyfriend. "ooooh Adrien's got a crush!!" I tease while looking down at the boy lounging in the steps. He sticks out his tongue back before saying " Hah hah ha". I squish myself between him and the railing, Adrien quickly moving over for more space. Adrien quickly turns off his phone and rests his head on my shoulder.

" So, how's the Night Terrors?"

" *snort* Horrible as always"

"..."

" Look Adrien, I'm fine okay!! They're just old memories replaying in my mind, and the night before the last, I dreamt the first time I met him so that's a point!!!"

Adrien lifts his head off my shoulder and gives me a skeptical look. I shove him gently and say " okay okay enough about me, how's your mom?". Today marks the 2nd week of Hawkmoths defeat. I recall how I made up a whole team, calling upon almost all of the miraculous for the fight, but as always it ended with me and my kitty against the world...as always. I had healed Mrs. Agreste since Adrien needed a guardian. He wanted to bury his mother in peace but the law required for him to have at least one of his parents unless he wants his father's company ripped from him until he is adopted or is old enough to take charge of it. " She's okay, but still catching up on what happened during the last 5 years" Adrien stated resting his head back on my shoulder. I hum in response happy she's catching on. We sit there gazing at the beautiful city in front of us. It had been a rough 5 years for all of the Parisians but all that was in the past.

" Ya know... I'm still pissed at the JL for ignoring us, but I'm kinda grateful too??" I state. Adrien glares at me from my shoulder and says in a cold voice " Why? ". I wasn't taken back by his voice as it was understandable. If they had helped earlier then no Parisian would have to see their loved ones get murdered and resurrected in front of them. I sigh and jokingly say " well I don't think that I would be able to fight off an akumatized Batman, how bout you?". We burst out laughing.

\----------

Our laughing dies down 2 minutes before Alya, Nino, and Chloe arrive. Despite all the things that happened these past 5 years Marinette and Chloe becoming friends were the craziest. Not finding out the identity of ladybug and hawkmoth but their ever-evolving friendship. Like always they ask about Marinette's night terrors and she shrugs them off saying that they were getting better. Yeah, no these were lies. Tikki had often reported to me about the terrors and I became increasingly worried. We all know about Marinette's past but I'm pretty sure what we knew was just a fraction of a bigger and more horrifying story. This Damien character was very important to her and he was her bestie in the Order. Very intriguing.....

More students enter the schoolyard and we started walking toward homeroom. We enter the room. Alya and Chloe pull me aside, with matching looks on their face. " Ninos distracting M, now spill, we know the night terrors aren't getting better." Sweat rolls down the back of my neck as they give me the look. I swallow and stammer out " I-I can't my lady trusts me so uh I like can't really t-tell you guys". Just as they are about to retaliate Mme. Bustier walks in with the biggest smile adorning her face. I signed in relief and made my way towards my seat along with the others.

" Good Morning Students!!!! Today we have a video call with Lila and then I will be handing out the summer job packages for Gotham and New york!"

Shit, I forgot today's the last Wednesday of highschool. Damn, we came far. Mme. sets up the projector with help from Markov and suddenly Lila's face pops into view. Yaaay. I cant practically feel the hate coming from the 3 girls behind me. I shiver. These girls behind me are the most terrifying in the world when they need to or want to be. I discreetly pull out my phone, zone out Lila, and text away to Jon.

~~ a Lil time skip if that's okay~

Lila had finally ended the call claiming that she had to go the sleep bright and early to help Prince Ali. I was very excited. Jon said he is living in Gotham for the summer so I decided to surprise him. The minute I had gotten the forms for the summer jobs I had filled in the Gotham form and placed it in my knapsack. I turned around and asked the girls where they're going. Nino is honestly fine with anything so he's going with Alya.

" hmm I might go to Gotham but New York does have..." Alya mumbled to herself

" Ugh, I can't decide!! I might decide over a drink later though" Chloe had said picking her nails.

I faced my lady and she just sighed and said: " I might join ya". Alya and Nin agreed with them so I knew I was going to end up coming with them to drive their drunk asses home or at least to my place. The bell ringed for lunch since our school days had shortened ever since Hawkmoths defeat. We went to lunch chatting.

-Another time and POV skip cause this chappie has been a bit bland no?-

I ran out of school, before stopping at the edge of the sidewalk. I sat down at the ledge, my breathing more labored than it was when I snapped out of my trance. My hands meet my hair as I run my hand halfway through. I had another night terror although I wasn't asleep this time. I was fully awake and I saw a bloody Damian pop in front of me and stabbed me in the lung. Normally I wouldn't have flinched but.....this...this was different.

Breathe

1

inhale

2

exhale

I hear the doors slamming open and running. Alya and Chloe drop down beside me. " M are you okay? Nino and Adrien are grabbing our stuff." Alya says concern dripping in her tone. I sigh shakily and say " I--Im good I just really needed a breath of air". Chloe and Alya share a look.

" *sigh* okay no I'm not. I have been having night terrors of my best and only friend in the league and it breaks my heart every damn time guys. I..." my voice cracks " I can't handle this" tears stream down my face and I bury my head in my hands. My friends hung me and rub circles on my back while I sob. I can barely hear the sound of Adrien and nino dropping down next to me. they hug my back. 

After a good solid 2 minutes of crying which is the most, I have done in 5 years. I get out of their grasp and wipe my eyes. I get up grab my bag and look down at them. " Wanna have a drink?"

They grin at me and I grin back. We quickly make our way towards the mayor's hotel.

~After they have 5 shots of tequila and Adrien has one shot of vodka ;) kudos if ya get it~

I take a lazy glance at the room. Adrien is on the floor balancing bottles on his stomach, Alya and Nino are making out and Chloe is well, Chloe. I blink at Chloe and point a finger at her she looks at me. " hEY wHY arEnt yOu dRunK?" she looks at me with a bored expression and says " Darling I only survive life in general because I take shots every morning. Try Me. "

I gasp. Nino and Alya stop eating each other's faces and surround me and Chloe. I glare at her as hard as I could while being wasted that is. Adrien gets up and pours each of us 5 shots of the strongest we have.

" Aight start on 3, 1...2...3!"

We start. before I can even get into the 4th shot I look over to see Chloe already done and taking selfies. Being the drunkard I am I fall out of my chair and start to chant Chloe's name while bowing down at her. I don't notice Adrien recording it though. Since we just consumed the strongest alcohol ever we decided to fill out the job forms, while we were drunk. 

After a while, we all fall asleep on the floor the bottles on our stomachs shaking the slightest.

I wake up in a room full of darkness and 2 people in white jackets. I look around confused and spot a little boy who I notice is ...Damien! The last thing I remember is taking shots in front of Chloe, where......where exactly am I? Damian yells and struggles in his binds I yell out a "NO!" as he screams in pain -

I jolt up screaming. All the bottles on my stomach rolling back onto the ground. " Wass wrong? Akuma?" I hear Adrien slur out of habit. I look over to him unable to stop the tears flowing from my eyes. His body structure relaxes as he realizes it wasn't an Akuma. He scooches over to me. Without saying a word he hugs me and I cry softly into his shirt as he kisses my forehead and whispers soothing words.

<><><><><><><><><><>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <><><><><><><><><><>
> 
> It's bland I know, has a bit of comedy tho. And a bit of what I guess would call angst? Meh, the next one is Damien's POV so it will be better. The reason it's so long is that I wanted to make it less bland but I Obviously failed. oh well
> 
> ADIOS FRENS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the short (yet interesting hopefully), but the first chapter of 
> 
> The Princess Of The Order.
> 
> adios


End file.
